transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2035 Olympics - Light Glad - Sideswipe vs. Sunstreaker
It's blazing hot! With very little shade to speak of, save for the shadows cast by the freighters docked at the edge of the shipyard. It's a broad arena, plenty of room to fight without messing up the dockworkers' routines. Some of them have formed a loose circle around the twins. "Ooh I owe you good for that race. Ya' got lucky. You're a lucky sunnuvaglitch," hisses Sunny, rolling his shoulder in its socket. "Huh? What was that? My bad, I couldn't hear ya' over th' sound of me dustin' ya' aft." Sideswipe is standing and looking marvelously cocky right now, not too worried about the dockworkers too much as he reaches out to slap a quick five or two with those who don't even know who he is. Eventually, he rotates a shoulder socket in return. Because, y'know, twins. "AAAAAUUUGGGGHHHH" A dockworker is suddenly flying from one side of the circle jerk comprised of lazy union pukes to the other, his flight path carrying him right in between the Lambros. A tankish Cybertronian steps into the void left by the dockworker's absence in that spectating circle, and the handful of neutrals that where standing next to that poor guy just a moment ago shuffle into one another and away in fear. Blitzwing cackles, pointing at Sideswipe with his rifle. "Speaking of being owed for that race: I never got a thank you note from you for that medal, Ketchup." Sunstreaker stares icily at Sideswipe, until the screaming dockworker passes before his optics. He turns and groans, "Don't tell me you're our judge... Ugh! Yet again, the Autobots have screwed us over Sides. Whatever, hurry up and flip a coin or something, I can't stand this heat!" Blitzwing flips his rifle about his thumb like a professional bad ass before locking it into place upon the gun rack jutting out along his back. Smoothly, he retrieves his famous deck of cards from subspace and begins to shuffle them for a moment before presenting them to the twins, the cards spread out not unlike a fan. "Pick a card. Any card," Blitzwing grins. Blitzwing drops Blitzwing's Playmech Deck. Blitzwing collects all the cards and starts to shuffle them. Blitzwing finishes shuffling the cards. Blitzwing deals 1 card to Sunstreaker. Blitzwing deals 1 card to Sideswipe. Sideswipe takes just long enough to look over in Blitzwing's direction and flips him the bird. The Cyberbird? Whatever. That's about as much as a thank you as he's going to get. He turns his attention back towards Sunstreaker at this moment and smirks. "Ya' talk t' much. Ya' can jus' forfeit. I won't mind." Sideswipe then realizes he's got to pick a card and so he does. "Tch," is Sunny's lone response as he reaches for a card. "Jack of Spades," he gives the card a flick. The gathered neutrals are now just nervous about a Decepticon being on their island, despite the treaty in place. Sunstreaker is holding: JS. Sideswipe flips his card around because he's a boss. Sideswipe is holding: AC. Blitzwing collects all the cards and starts to shuffle them. Blitzwing finishes shuffling the cards. Blitzwing takes Blitzwing's Playmech Deck. Sideswipe may be a little bit of a dirty player because the moment the cards are shown, Sideswipe is already rushing Sunstreaker and leaping into the air, spinning around and aiming a sudden kick towards his chest. He's more or less attempting to catch his brother off guard and keep him on the defensive early. Mostly because he's not wanting to give Sunny a chance to get on the offensive because that's a dangerous thing to do. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Sunstreaker with his Sucka Kick! (Kick) attack! Sunstreaker is effectively caught off guard, and gets a solid kick to the chest. It makes his engine sputter briefly. "Dirty stinkin'! I wasn't ready!" he barks and closes in to sling a simple jab right for Sideswipe's head. "Tryin' to impress ol' treadhead here?" Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Sideswipe with his Punch attack! Sideswipe catches the fist to the head and swivels around. "Mufflerfragger. Did I hit /you/ in the face? No! I didn't! Afthole!" Sideswipe immediately steps into a diving shoulder tackle to see if he can't take Sunstreaker off his feet and smash him into the ground or whatever the hell is behind him. It's time to turn this into a straight up brawl. Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Sunstreaker with his Tackle Box! (Smash) attack! Blitzwing laughs as Sideswipe takes the fight to Sunstreaker right out of the gate - though he does panic when he sees his coveted cards fly into the air. Worriedly, the triple-changer scrambles to collect them before they become trampled under foot during the match. Sunstreaker yelps as he's tackled right off his feet, knocking over a few onlookers before getting smacked into a moderately tall tower of scaffolding. It wobbles as Sunny arches his spine in pain. "Ooohoohoo," his strained groan turns into a laugh. "You've been practicing." Now for some proper metallikato stances. Back on his feet, he aims a heavy kick at Sideswipe's middle, and tries to follow up with two swift punches from both fists. Combat: Sunstreaker sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Sideswipe with his Gladitorial Combat Master attack! Sideswipe barely really understands this Metallikato stance but he doesn't need to because he's taken into the air a bit by the combination of foot and fists that has him twisting and stumbling backwards. "Practice makes better than you." is Sideswipe's statement, as he smirks and reaches to the side, grabbing a propellor blade and giving it a mighty hurl in Sunstreaker's direction. Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Sunstreaker with his Chop Suey attack! -KLONG- Sunny staggers and clutches his head. "GLITCH," he spits, "Maybe if you fraggin' learned a REAL fighting style you wouldn't have to resort to this scrap!" A dockworker flails unhappily about his hijacked propeller, but Sunny is blind to the rest of the world. Must beat down Sideswipe, he can't win! He lunges towards his twin and sweeps a leg around to catch the back of Sideswipe's legs. If that lands he'll drop a knee on him. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Sideswipe with his Smash attack! Sideswipe gets swept off his feet. The moment he hits the ground, Sunstreaker's knee collides with him and he winces in pain. But it's not enough pain, because he's immediately reaching up to grab his brother and, well, hug him. "Love conquers aftholes." is whispered with a smirk. Combat: Sideswipe misses Sunstreaker with his Free Hugs (Grab) attack! Sunstreaker grinds his knee in before Sideswipe comes at him with a lethal bearhug. "Oh no you don't," he mutters, catching Sideswipe's arm to try and hurl him into one of those big rectangular freight containers. "C'mon slagger, you're better than this!" he scoffs, "Use your FISTS! Ya' want the gold? Come get it." Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Sideswipe with his TOSS attack! Sideswipe gets thrown and slams into the freight container like there's no tomorrow. He dents it heavily and drops himself down into an angry crouch. "Real winners don't need lessons." Sideswipe then takes off in a quick run towards Sunny, leaping up and aiming a heavy handed punch towards his brother's chest. "Just skill." Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Sunstreaker with his Fortification Buster attack! Whuff, that hurt more than Sunny's ever willing to admit. There goes his precious vehicle roof, finally crumpled with windows shattered. Also there goes Sunny himself, staggering backwards from the force into the group of onlookers and possibly Blitzwing. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Blitzwing with his argh (Ram) attack! After subspacing his precious deck, Blitzwing gets back to harassing the dockworkers because that's the kind of thing that assholes like him do. A lot of the dockworkers around Blitzwing suddenly go wide-eyed and begin to run away from him - a reaction that the triple-changer mistakenly assumes to occur as a result of the way he's been treating them. In reality, the dockworkers flee the scene because just behind Blitzwing there is a beat up yellow Autobot falling into him and they would rather not be around to witness the end result. *KLANG!* Sunstreaker collides with Blitzwing, a collision that instantly riles the triple-changer into a rage. Blitzwing wheels around, grappling with Sunstreaker in an attempt to slam his face into the ground. "So there's perks to this gig after all!" Combat: Blitzwing strikes Sunstreaker with his Environmental Aggro (Punch) attack! <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "%#!@" <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Going well then Sunny?" <'Autobot'> Sunstreaker says, "GAH!" <'Autobot'> Prowl says, "I do not remember sanctioning that encoding Sunstreaker. Please send me a copy in the next 24 hours." <'Autobot'> Swoop says, "Oh! Swoop forget radio. Him Blot in Hawaii and broke Swoop's flowers. So Swoop helping them Navy break Blot." <'Autobot'> Swoop says, "Him Blot chewing on Swoop's foot." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Then you Swoop break Blot's jaw. Then the rest of him." <'Autobot'> Swoop says, "Swoop already going." Sideswipe is not about to let this go down. Not really. "Hey!" Sideswipe yells at Blitzwing as he leaps into the air and sails off in the general direction of Blitzwing. Even though he's got his brother in a grip of doom. "Back th' frag up!" Yeah, Sideswipe has become a bit more worried about getting Blitzwing off his brother than taking his brother out. He would normally capitalize but this is Blitzwing we're talking about here. F that. PUNCH! Combat: Sideswipe misses Blitzwing with his Interference Interrupted! (Punch) attack! Sunstreaker's face collides with the ground and an optic bursts. He growls loudly and claws at Blitzwing's grip, struggling to remain on his feet. "GET OFF YOU IDIOT!" he snaps. The islanders all seem very amused by this. "Huh, is that... er, allowed? Should we be recording this?" When Sideswipe jumps over to help out, hit or miss, Sunny manages to slip from Blitz's grip. "How about you STAY OUT OF THE WAY. And pay ATTENTION!" Sunny snarls, coiled up and ready to spring. But he probably shouldn't attack the judge. Probably. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Sunstreaker has 'skipped' his action for this round. Blitzwing cackles as he pancakes Sunstreaker's face into the ground. Noticing the shattered optic, Blitzwing licks his finger and attempts to give the yellow bro a wet willie in the optic socket. Just before he can degrade Sunstreaker any further, though, Sideswipe comes to his brother's rescue. Well, an /attempted/ rescue, anyway. Blitzwing glances up, aware of a red blur just at the edge of his vision, and frowns at the realization that his fun is being spoiled. Distracted, Sunstreaker manages to wriggle free, and the triple-changer returns to his feet with a laugh. Blitzwing waves both Autobots away like children, not at all bothered by the possibility of fighting both of them on his own. "EH, have it yer way. I hope you both die." Combat: Blitzwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blitzwing also no-sells Sideswipe's punch as a means of insulting his player in a fourth-wall-breaking diss. <'Autobot'> Swoop says, "Blot is broken. Swoop taking him home now to give back to them Decepticons." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "You're too kind, Swoop." Sideswipe takes a step back and sends some glaring optics in Blitzwing's direction. "Afthole." Before he turns his attention back towards Sunstreaker. He narrows those optics again and takes a second to dust his hands off a bit and gets to cracking his knuckles. "Shall we end this, Brother Dear?" Yeah, that's right, Sideswipe is taking just a bit of time to rest, but also talk slag at the same time. Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Sideswipe takes extra time to steady himself. Pass <'Autobot'> Swoop says, "Swoop give him Blot a lei for reminder." <'Autobot'> Punch's cheer is all that can be heard over his comm. Sunstreaker is not so easily dissuaded; he's still tense, glaring with one working optic, the other still sparking. He really, /really/ doesn't like Blitzwing's air of superiority. That's /Sunstreaker's/ schtick. Being waved off seems to ignite his rage, and he mistakes Sideswipe's comment. "Yeah, let's end it /now/. Frag the rules!" One of his arm-mounted missiles is fired almost pointblank, straight for Blitzwing. The shipyard foremech shouts angrily, "No explosives ya' blinkin' idiots!" Combat: Sunstreaker sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Blitzwing with his Laser-Guided Rocket attack! Blitzwing, fully convinced in the effectiveness of his gesture, threats, and overall arrogant air, is completely caught off guard when Sunstreaker blasts him with a rocket from point-blank range. The triple-changer is thrown backwards, his explosive streak across the arena only coming to an end at the terrible expense of a dozen dockworkers. The resultant pile up moans in pain while Blitzwing staggers back upright, at this point now seething. "Oooooh, izzat how this is gonna be? Heh! Well - FINALLY! An Olympic match people will actually give a shit about! Ha ha!" Blitzwing cackles, exploding into a blur to hover just in front of both Autobots in jet mode, mowing them down with a howling chaingun from only a few feet away. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Sunstreaker with his Chaingun Area attack! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Sideswipe with his Chaingun Area attack! Sidewipe smirks at his brother, before immediately getting riddled with bullets and that causes him to throw his attention to the sky, where the Jet of Death is. He takes to the sky with his rocket pack of awesome, soaring towards the jet with incredible speed and a tendency to not even feel any sense of fear or dread. He's almost fearless on his approach as he swings out with a Metallikato chop stolen from Sunstreaker's arsenal, in an attempt to put some pain in Blitz's wing! "These skies are unfriendly. Take it down a notch!" Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sideswipe misses MiG-25PD Foxbat-E with his JET JUDO CHOP! attack! Sunstreaker is suddenly rethinking his strategy as he tries to evade the hail of bullets with little success. <> he admits - not that Sideswipe is troubled, apparently. He just stands there and watches his brother spring up into the air to try and judo chop a damn jet. Pretty brave. Out comes Sunny's plasma rifle, the bead leveling on Blitzwing. Hate that jetmode. HATE TRIPLECHANGERS. A beam of red plasma lances out across the sky. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes MiG-25PD Foxbat-E with his Electron Pulse Rifle attack! -2 MiG-25PD Foxbat-E 's wing elevons slap in countering directions as soon as Sideswipe takes to the air, and with a burst from his powerful engine, the MiG screams off into a barrel roll with a jump so fast for a second it looks like he warps into another dimension. Blitzwing shoots past Sideswipe without much trouble, but the MiG soon finds a sincere lack of running room in the confines of the shipyard. With his immediate path blocked by a towering crane, Sunstreaker's rifle burst hits home as Blitzwing is unable to do much to avoid it. The giant jet spins into the same structure that he had been trying to avoid in the first place. Caught underneath the steel framework of the collapsed crane, Blitzwing does the only thing he can, given his current predicament - unload one half of his horrific payload at point-blank range and at ground level. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Sunstreaker with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Sunstreaker's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Sideswipe is still in the air and he spins around, still using that jet pack of his to make sure he stays airborne. He retrieves his weapon from subspace and starts taking shots and sending them off in the direction of the Death Jet because he's clearly either trying to save Sunstreaker or just get Blitzwing pissed enough to come after him. Which is effectively kind of like saving Sunstreaker but allows Sunny to keep a little bit of pride. Combat: Sideswipe misses MiG-25PD Foxbat-E with his Photon Rifle attack! -3 The foremech just watches as his very expensive crane goes down with the Decepticon. And then the rest of the shipyard. "Oh sweet Primus, MOVE! EVERYONE OUT!" he yells, inciting a mad dash back towards the mainland as to avoid the fiery hell that Blitzwing is unleashing. Sunny kinda' gets caught in it. The blast slings him backwards into the same freight container he tossed Sideswipe at, and he smashes his head hard enough to knock him senseless for a few moments. Warnings flash on his HUD, but he hasn't the wherewithal to call Sideswipe off. Combat: Sunstreaker takes extra time to steady himself. Pass MiG-25PD Foxbat-E cackles as the dust settles, and Sunstreaker is a football field away from where he was standing before the triple-changer launched that missile. However, before the Decepticon can capitalize on the advantage presented to him, Sideswipe returns to pepper him with blaster fire - though most of the rounds are thankfully absorbed by the spiderweb of steel trapping the jet on the ground. Though if Sideswipe's true motive in attacking Blitzwing was to bait the Decepticon into shifting targets, well - mission accomplished! Blitzwing's engines flare brightly and the MiG wrenches over, providing just enough clearance for a second titanic missile to sail off after another ugly Autobot face. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Sideswipe with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Sideswipe's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Sideswipe gets rocked something fierce and knocked end over end. He smacks into random Neutrals as well as crashing through a crate or seven. By the time he gets up off the ground, he realizes that his jetpack is shorting out a bit and there's energon leaking from all over his body. He's not exactly looking the best. He coughs up some more energon and narrows his optics. "That all you got? Any GLITCH can hide behind missiles!" He spits some energon out and hopes these taunts are enough to keep the jet's attention so that Sunny can get the drop on him! Combat: Sideswipe takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sunstreaker has willed himself back on sparking servos, and winces sypathetically when Siders gets tossed back. All he's got left is his rifle. <> He levels another shaky aim on the caged jet, venting ragged. Combat: Sunstreaker misses MiG-25PD Foxbat-E with his Die already! attack! MiG-25PD Foxbat-E forces a transformation, banking on the act to provide enough leverage against the framework holding him hostage, thereby creating enough room to free himself. The attempt proves succesful, and the triple-changer emerges onto the field of battle in the guise of a German tank. The mobile battery thunders down the smoldering wreckage of the crane-stump, only to revert back into jet mode once enough clearance has been attained. The MiG screams off into the air, outrunning Sunstreaker's pulse rifle. It isn't long before the jet returns, though, raining hell down upon both Autobots with another strafe of that hellacious chaingun. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Sideswipe with his Chaingun Area attack! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Sunstreaker with his Chaingun Area attack! Combat: Sunstreaker falls to the ground, unconscious. Sideswipe launches himself in an attack towards Blitzwing that looks more like he's attempting to do the one thing that he's a straight up master of. Especially when his enemy is a freakin' evil jet! He ignites his rocket pack and soars after the jet, watching Sunny fall and narrows his optics. "YOU KILLED SUNNY! YOU BASTARD!" And yeah. He's about to try and Jet Judo Punch a jet. This ain't gonna' end well. Combat: Sideswipe misses MiG-25PD Foxbat-E with his Southpaw Park (Punch) attack! Blitzwing's horrible barrage of lead is enough to finally knock Sunny offline. Riddled with bullet holes and bleeding out of everyone one of them, along with half of his frame charred and possibly still smoldering, he drops to his knees and collapses gracelessly onto his front, rifle sliding across the metal. Sideswipe actually manages to hit Blitzwing - but only because the triple-changer transformed into a tank in mid-air! Sporting a new, red hood ornament, the evil howitzer-on-treads free-falls back to the planet's surface at the speed of a supersonic jet, completely committed to smearing the Cybertronian clawing at his front end into crimson paste. Combat: Leopard 2A6M sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Sideswipe with his Tank Overrun attack! Leopard 2A6M says, "And I'mma kill you, too!" Pasteswipe barely has any energon left in him to move. Still, though, there's always a trick or two up his sleeve and this time is like none other. He's barely functioning, that much is obvious from the way he can't really do anything at this moment but move his arms. And so he does the only thing he can think of to do... he sticks those piledriver arms of his IN those treads, in some effort to try and trip the tank up. Or get himself smashed more. His vocal processor has been wrecked. No witty banter. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Tank Kwon Do (Grab) attack! FUBARing the tank treads is a novel concept in theory, but not so much in practice - especially considering Blitzwing has two other modes that don't rely on them at all. And as though to prove a point, the triple-changer reverts to robot mode, electron sabre already drawn. Blitzwing stands over Pasteswipe, thruster-foot on the Autobot's chest to keep him pinned down. Blitzwing cups his audial receptor, just to goad Sideswipe further. "What was that? Blitzwing is the most bad ass mech of all time? Hah! Hey, we finally agree on something! Imagine that, Ketchup! Now... do you prefer to be disemboweled, or decapitated? Don't answer, that was a rhetorical question. Ha ha ha." Blitzwing stabs Sideswipe in the neck. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Sideswipe with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Combat: Sideswipe falls to the ground, unconscious.